


Chasing cars

by bellemelody



Category: Akanishi Jin - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для акафеста. </p><p>Фик писался под песню Snow Patrol «Chasing Cars». Лучше послушать ее перед прочтением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing cars

Машины проносятся мимо на большой скорости. Кажется, что здесь, в это самое мгновение, время остановилось. Ты совсем один, нет никого и ничего, лишь мелькающие огни и далекие звуки большого города. Пальцы находят на телефоне знакомое имя. Каждый раз новый номер, они не так близки, чтобы ставить друг друга в известность о такой личной вещи. Все случайность. Случайная встреча, пара фраз, слишком много воспоминаний и неожиданная тоска, накатившая беспрерывными волнами.

— Да, — отвечает усталый, немного хриплый голос.  
— Это Джин, я неподалеку, может встретимся? —говорит он просто, хотя это все вранье, и они оба знают это. Джин понятия не имеет, где живет Каме. Нужно лишь принять эту ложь и двигаться дальше.  
— Я пришлю сейчас адрес, приезжай, поговорим.

Джин вводит адрес в навигатор и едет на другой конец города. Новый дом, новый номер, новые друзья, новые мечты. Они давно перешли даже ту черту, когда люди считаются хорошими знакомыми. На день рождения Джин больше не получает дурашливых поздравлений, да и сам не отправляет. И куда? Ведь он не знает номера телефона.

Каме открывает дверь с усталой улыбкой. Джин заходит и вежливо снимает ботинки, аккуратно ставя их рядышком.

Все незнакомое, непохожее на старую уютную квартирку, заваленную прочитанными томиками манги, журналами и еще всякой ненужной всячины. В новой гостиной висят фотографии мест, которые Каме видел один, новые ракурсы, новые воспоминания.  
— Эйфелевая башня, — говорит Джин, не зная, что еще сказать, чтобы убрать ноющую пустоту, не отпускающую его уже который день после концерта.  
Каме кивает. Раньше они любили пиво, каждый день покупали его в небольшом магазинчике, неподалеку от квартирки. Сейчас Каме откупоривает бутылку вина и разливает по бокалам на длинных изящных ножках.  
— Это новое, хорошая выдержка, да и аромат великолепный.  
Джин покорно берет бокал. Он не любит вино, от него немного кружится голова и на ум приходит слишком много воспоминаний, пробивающих на сентиментальность.  
— Я записываю новый сингл, — говорит Джин. — Должно получиться неплохо.  
— Столько всего случилось в моей жизни, — Джин невесело улыбается.  
— Я знаю, я смотрю телевизор.  
— Да уж, не знаю даже с чего начать.  
— У нас много времени, да и у тебя теперь есть мой номер.

Джин хочет смеяться, потому что дышать становится легче, потому что внезапная тоска имеет имя и объяснение. Как же легко потерять человека, порвать все связи и больше не слышать знакомый голос, не видеть иногда действующую на нервы усмешку, не чувствовать поддержку рядом.

Так сложно найти в себе храбрость, чтобы сделать простой шаг, набрать номер и сказать пару слов.

Каме живет в новой квартире, у него новая прическа и новые друзья. Счастливые моменты они справляют отдельно, да и вряд ли станут делиться своей болью друг с другом.

Так сложно найти нужные слова, остановить время, остановить бешеное движение жизни и просто замереть на мгновение. Посмотреть в знакомые глаза и послушать тишину, вместе. Слова не нужны, они лишние.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_   



End file.
